Primera cita
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: La primera vez puede que te equivoques, pero si al final lo sabes todo sobre la persona que te interesa, está claro que resulta más fácil...


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Romance.

**C**lasificación: K+.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA CITA. <strong>

.

‹‹_Cada salto en el vacío es una cuestión de fe, nunca nada se repite como la primera vez.››_

_Fito Páez._

.

**Capítulo Único.**

* * *

><p>Alguna vez leyó en algún lado que la primera cita siempre es la mas difícil, ya que por primera vez, se ven solos; sin ninguna interrupción. Estar con la persona con la que probablemente desearás tener una relación sentimental.<p>

El éxito o el fracaso de esa primera cita, influirá y será determinante en la relación que tomen de ahí en adelante; o en un encuentro futuro.

Claro, eso en el caso de dos extraños que acaban de conocerse por azares del destino. Obviamente, ese suceso no aplicaba para Ino y Shikamaru, fueron compañeros de equipo y escuadrón, amigos durante años. Sin embargo, como una pareja cualquiera que ha iniciado una relación mas allá del consentimiento de camaradas. Los nervios y las dudas surgían acerca de la primera cita.

Ambos sentían ímpetu y desconfianza, uno mas que otro tal vez, pero incertidumbre al fin y al cabo.

— _Compórtate como siempre, y viste como estás acostumbrada hacerlo. No es difícil. _

Le dijo Sakura, claro, le resultaba muy fácil decirle eso porque no estaba en sus zapatos.

— _¡Vamos, frentona! — la peli-rosa frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo con el sobrenombre —. Estoy nerviosa, tú ya pasaste por esto ¡ayúdame!_

Recordó a su mejor amiga se burlándose de su histeria desperdigada, y hasta le dijo que nunca antes pensó verla en esa forma. Tan insegura de sí misma.

Admitía en contra de su orgullo como mujer y kunoichi, que los nervios iban mas lejos de lo que caviló, cuando Shikamaru se atrevió (lo que al pobre le costó mucho) invitarla a salir. Aceptó complaciente que por fin, el chico que le gustaba la instigara a salir en una cita.

— _Sé tú misma, no necesitas esforzarte. _

Recordó las palabras de la kunoichi peli-rosada.

— _No tienes que intentar gustarle… Porque ya lo haces. — le sonrió, dulcemente, como una madre aconsejando a su primogénita. _

Ino sonrió internamente, Sakura podía ser tierna y amable cuando no la sacaba de sus casillas.

Miró de soslayo a su pareja mientras caminaban, Shikamaru no varió en su vestimenta exceptuando el chaleco táctico, solamente llevaba la camisa azul. A pesar de que le molestaba que tomara su cita como una salida cualquiera, y no como algo ¡sumamente importante!

Irritada estaba, pero eso no excluía que pudiera sonrojarse por lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación ese polo azul marino. Siendo Ino, la observadora que era, no dejó escapar el evidente desarrollo corporal de su compañero de equipo. Hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y pectorales semi-marcados.

Shikamaru distaba de ser un hombre escultural, mucho menos para ganar records Guinness pero tenía lo suyo. Yamanaka no estaba ciega, por el contrario, poseía una enfermiza fijación por examinar todo a su alrededor. Su compañero no tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse de su rango.

Ese análisis fue el estímulo del rubor que poseía actualmente en sus mejillas, el que trató de ocultar cuando Nara volteó hacia ella pero no dijo nada; únicamente introdujo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y continuó el camino.

Ino era ajena a los pensamientos de Shikamaru, pese a que éste sabía perfectamente que la kunoichi no se encontraba para nada contenta con su actitud. Él era conocedor de su carácter, como también de que posiblemente (seguramente) esperaba mayor interacción de su parte.

No es que no quisiera, ¡claro que quería relacionarse mas! El problema radicaba en que su personalidad infería mucho con la de su padre, y demostrar un poco mas de sí mismo le resultaba bastante problemático. Aunque haberla invitado a salir ya demostraba la diferencia.

La verdad es que ese no era el punto a tratar… Si no que muy aparte de su personalidad poco demostrativa (no afectuosa, él podía sentir mucho aprecio pero tardar un mundo en manifestarlo debido a su pereza), algo jugaba un papel muy importante en esa salida que no razonó en su momento.

El desasosiego.

¿Qué si alguien como él puede sentir tal cosa? La respuesta a esa pregunta era sí.

¿Por qué? Porque como humano y hombre, poseía sentimientos. Tomar el valor para hablarle e invitarla a salir en algo extra que no involucraba su trabajo como compañeros o amigos, fue la parte fácil. Lo difícil se le presentó cuando la vio salir de su casa, cuidadosamente arreglada, con ese bonito vestido celeste pálido haciendo juego con su iris azul y el cabello previamente arreglado con su cola de caballo.

No había maquillaje, Ino no lo necesitaba, cosmético o natural se veía igual. Y aunque la kunoichi tenía tendencia a exagerar en el área cosmética, en esta ocasión optó por ser un poco mas genuina. Shikamaru debía agradecer que Sakura metiera su mano y la aconsejara, incluso a la misma Ino de haber tomado por una vez en su vida las recomendaciones de la peli-rosada.

Saliendo de sus divagaciones y volviendo a la raíz del asunto, admitía, con todo lo que su orgullo de hombre e ingenio le permitía… Que por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de que hacer específicamente. No. Si estimaba la idea, solo que no determinaba si ponerla en marcha fuera lo mas adecuado; o dejarla pasar.

Casi llegando a la esquina de la casa de la Yamanaka, la angustia le atacó el cerebro. Parcialmente se detuvieron pausaron los pasos, deteniéndose a unos metros, se miraron a los ojos, asustados por lo que esa suspensión en media acera significaba, por lo que estaban a punto de ser…

Robarle un beso… Fue su primer pensamiento al otear los finos labios, rosados, delineados por un sutil rasgo fucsia. Se preguntó, ¿cómo sería _"robarle"_ un beso a su compañera?

‹‹_Chocolate.››_

El dulce no se le antojaba, pero en su mente imaginaba que tendrían sabor a chocolate. Se le antojaba muy poco o quizá su boca no le alcanzaría, no es porque no le agradara el bombón, sino porque probablemente se volvería adicto.

— **Shikamaru. —** llamó, con voz endeble pero conservando su tono límpido e infalible, y alargándole la mano para tocar su rostro.

Sorpresivo resultaba que Ino, no tuviese la fuerza característica y regañona en su entonación. Tampoco estaba siendo sumisa, solo daba un paso en la dirección que quería en el final de su cita; porque su casa estaba muy próxima y él se encontraba indeciso de cómo proceder.

Forzosamente se vio tentado a cerrar los ojos, el tacto de la kunoichi le resultó tan suave y delicado como un manto de seda. La ternura con la que deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el mentón; demasiado soñadora, él no era un romántico, pero el momento simplemente era perfecto para dejarlo pasar.

Le detuvo la caricia, con sus manos le tomó de la barbilla, movido por aquel sentimiento ya conocido y para nada exiguo besó sus labios. No era un experto, pero tampoco un torpe consumado e Ino sabía perfectamente que ritmo llevar para no perderse en el camino.

No fue apasionado, fue ligero y corto. Exquisito y terso.

— **Te quiero conmigo, Ino. —** susurró el shinobi al oído cuando la abrazó.

La kunoichi vibró, en ese abrazo tan simple percibía mucho de lo que él ansiaba transmitirle. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, los gestos llanamente inusuales siempre demostraban algo que su garganta no dejaba salir. En ese abrazo, no solo se encontraron ellos mismos, sino lo que verdaderamente buscaban después de esa cita. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban, sus corazones latían y se ajustaban al unísono. Parecía una poesía barata, pero verdadera al fin y al cabo. Se complementaban el uno al otro, tan diferentes y con tantas cosas en común aparte de su compañerismo. Aparte del mismo dolor y la misma pérdida…

Todo tan insuperable, tan sutil, tan sencillamente perfecto.

— **Siempre estaré contigo. —** murmuró la kunoichi, ruborizada, con los labios enrojecidos al igual que las mejillas y con un cautivador brillo en sus orbes azules.

Shikamaru sonrió, ingrávido, a su manera.

Retomaron el camino, Nara la tomó de la mano con la confianza que se tenía únicamente en la intimidad, como la pareja que ahora conformaban.

_Todo era tan perfecto, tan sutil, tan simplemente intenso, _

_que mi coraje se convirtió en miedo, porque ahí mismo comprendí, que ya no habría un antes, _

_que hay no habría un volver atrás. Que vida sin ti, la mía ya no sería._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>

Bien, este es un OS que le prometí a una amiga en otro foro, a lo mejor hay mucho OoC pero fue una petición de ella acerca de cómo sería una cita entre Shikamaru e Ino, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de alguna manera.

Sin más me retiro, un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
